Le fils oublié du Chaos
by themimigirl
Summary: Je le sais depuis longtemps, depuis toujours. Je suis le 1er fils du chaos, créateur de l'univers mais j'ai fui mes responsabilités, je suis parti comme un lâche. Je suis allé sur terre pour vivre une vie normale. Mais je me suis réincarné en fils de Poséidon. Et maintenant qu'ils m'ont trahis,puis-je retourné chez mon vrai père ? Ou m'a m'a t'il oublié à jamais ?
1. prologue

Percy Jackson fils du chaos

La saga Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan

* * *

Je le sais depuis longtemps, depuis toujours.

Je suis le 1er fils du chaos, créateur de l'univers, et également le 2e être le plus puissant mais j'ai fui mes responsabilités, je suis parti comme un lâche.

Je suis allé sur terre pour vivre une vie normale.

Mais avec ma malchance, je me suis réincarné en un fils de Poséidon, l'élu de la grande prophétie.

Je me suis battu contre les titans, contre Cronos, contre les géants et même contre Gaïa ! J'ai perdu tellement d'amis.

Et maintenant je suis considéré comme un traître.

**Puis-je retourné chez mon vrai père ? **

**Ou m'a t'il renié à jamais ?**

* * *

Dites moi si vous voulez la suite.


	2. Chapitre1 Mon destin

**Chapitre 1**

**Mon destin**

Je pense qu'il faut commencer par le début, c'était un beau jour de juillet, 1 ans apres la guerre des géants. Les 2 camps été toujours en train de se reconstruire pour devenir encore meilleurs. Les demi dieux survivants expérimentés étaient occupés à tuer les derniers groupes de monstres qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Mais nous vivions une vie paisible, j'étais le dirigeant du camp et j'étais en couple avec annabeth…

Pourtant, mon heure approchait. Des souvenirs, des flashbacks revenaient sans cesse, me hantant nuit et jour. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'ils signifiaient mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter…

Cela fait maintenant 100 milliards d'années que je refuse de l'accepter, 100 milliards ? cela fait déjà si longtemps…

Les campeurs ont remarqué que lentement, je m'éloignais d'eux, je semblais … autre part. Un fossé commençait à se former et un beau jour j'ai eu une crise…

Les vents jusqu'à là paisibles ont commencer à s'agiter, les mers à se mouvoir violement. Bientôt une tempête incontrôlable se tenait autour de moi mais je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêtait, elle détruisait tout, mon corp était bien trop faible pour contrôler tant de puissance, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti tant de puissance en moi…

J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de l'arrêtait mais j'en était incapable…

Meme les olympiens n'ont pas réussi…

**C'était le début de la fin pour moi**

Après cet incident je me suis enfuie du camp, juste pour réfléchir puis 1 jour est passé, puis 2, puis 30 et puis 2 mois.

2 mois sans savoir quoi faire, sans arrêter de penser à mon futur qui était plus qu'incertain.

J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses, mon passé, mon futur et à …. **Lui**

Je savais que ça allait etre complique de revenir, de se revoir, de se reparler, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. A cause de moi et de ma lâcheté, On ne pourra plus jamais être pareil …

Mais c'est un choix que j'assume et j'en subirait les consequence s'il le faut.

Après 2 mois de réflexions, j'ai décidé de rentrer au camp, d'affronter mon destin

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que lorsque que je rentrerais, tout le monde me regarderait avec un air triste dans les yeux, certains pleuraient, certains avec un air trahi …

Puis j'ai été informés que lorsque je n'étais pas là, un groupe de monstres qui c'étaient rassemblés avaient attaqués et avaient fait des dégâts et que leur chef avait déclaré que leur camp avait un nouvel atout en poche et qu'il fallait se préparer.

Les demi dieux m'en voulait donc de ne pas avoir été présents, de ne pas les avoir aidés mais surtout certains pensaient que je les avais trahis et que j'avais rejoint les ennemies …

Zeus été donc persuadé que je les avais trahis, tout collait, mon éloignement, mon changement de personnalité, ma fuite ainsi que ma puissance croissante. Il avait enfin trouvé un bon prétexte pour me tuer et il n'allait pas laisser sa chance passer…

Ils m'ont donc ensuite convoqué sur l'olympe.

J'étais au centre, certains me regardaient avec des regards heureux, d'autres tristes et mon père, mon père était déchiré, son regard montrant qu'il avait pleuré.

« Perseus Jackson, vous étés coupables de trahison » déclara Zeus avec un sourire heureux.

« Nous allons faire un vote pour définir votre sort » continua t'il.

« Qui vote pour laisser la vie sauve à Perseus Jackson ? »

6 mains se levèrent, celles d'Hades, d'Hestia, d'Appolon, d'Hermes et d'Héphaïstos. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Zeus comme pour déclarer qu'il avait déjà gagné.

« Qui vote pour la mort du concerné » déclara t'il souriant.

6 mains se levèrent, celles de Zeus, d'athenas, de Demeter, d'ares, d'Aphrodite et de Dyonisius.

Poséidon et Artemis avaient décidés de s'abstenir et de ne pas voter.

Un lourd silence s'installa puis Zeus demanda à artemis : « pourquoi tu ne votes par pour qu'il meurt ? c'est un homme apres tout »

« C'est un homme mais il a prouvé sa valeur, je ne voterais donc pas contre lui » déclara t'elle le visage sérieux

Tous se tournèrent vers poseidon

« Mon cher frère, je sais que c'est ton fils mais il Est un traitre, tu veux réellement risquer de perdre ton trône juste pour un demi dieu qui va mourir de toutes manière ? » demanda Zeus avec un air content

Mon père me regarda dans les yeux, je pus voir ses yeux océans qui étaient presque gris, inertes comme s'il était déjà en deuil.

« Désolé mon fils » déclara poseidon la voix brisée

Il se tourna vers Zeus et déclara : « je vote pour sa … mort » sa voix se brisant sur la fin

Zeus se tourna vers moi avec un sourire collé au visage

« Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, adieu Jackson » dit-il avant de lever son éclair.

Le temps semblait comme figé.

Tout mon être était figé, j'avais perdu ma famille, j'ai regardé mon père avec un air de trahison dans les yeux.

De toutes manière il fallait bien un jour que j'assume mes responsabilités, ce jour est enfin arrivé

Les larmes coulant de mes yeux je regardais pour la dernière fois, les olympiens. Je mettais battu pendant 2 guerres pour eux comment pouvaient-ils me faire ça ?

Le temps sembla reprendre et la dernière chose que je vis fut le noir complet...

J'ai réouvert les yeux, les olympiens allaient penser que j'étais morts maintenant, mais maintenant que devais-je faire ?

Je sentais ma puissance grandir de jour de jour en jour.

ET ma conscience me rattraper, ma vrai conscience…

Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre avant d'être Percy Jackson, quelqu'un de bien différent, bien plus puissant mais je n'étais pas prêt pour me responsabilité et j'ai fui, cela fait 100 milliards d'année que je ne suis pas retourné chez moi, chez mon vrai chez moi

**Je savais qu'à un moment mon destin allait me rattraper….**

**====================================IMPORTANT====================================**

**1011 mots**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour mes fates d'orthographes. Je ne sais pas bien écrire et je pense que vous l'avez vu, mais j'espere m'améliorer ^^ **

**Si vous avez des conseils surtout n'hésitez pas, car c'est un commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidé à ****faire ce chapitre **

**Alors ****arieslucie46 ****MERCI ! C'est en voyant ton commentaire que j'ai eu le courage de faire ce chapitre. Ton commentaire m'a énormément aidé, au début je ne comptais pas continuer cette histoire^^**

**Dites moi si vous voulez la suite de cette série, je jure que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus intéressant ^^ et plus long )**

**Voilà à plus ^^**


End file.
